


When you wish upon the stars

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit is the Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit finds a fan art of himself in chibi form and immediately falls in love.Inspired to drabble based on the insanely adorable art ofmagical-mistralMagical_mistral's Real IG Account





	When you wish upon the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is cuteness for the sake of cuteness! It isn't long but it will brighten your day!
> 
> First time writing Phichit POV and definitely won't be the last :)  
> (This is mild in POV, next time there will be stronger characterization)
> 
> Seriously, go check out Mistral's art. You won't be disappointed!

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/image/162965224264)

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://tmblr.co/m5ZtXQnaPJVBKOmUfOLoZjA) [ magical-mistral ](http://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/post/162947335154)

_When you wish upon a star  
  
_

Four o’clock on his early days meant getting home from the rink before it was dark outside and plenty of time for his favorite pastime… navigating social media while covered in his beloved furbabies.

It’s not that he didn’t like his long days, on the contrary, Phichit loved being on the ice, even on the days when Celestino needed more fiber and less grump. But there was something about sprawling across his bed, mind blank, hamsters curled into his side while he carelessly used his thumb to explore the internet that really brought him a sense of peace. Instagram and Twitter were almost hypnotizing with the ease of scrolling and hundreds of posts to catch up on since lunch time. Settling back against the cool side of his pillow, Phichit flicked through Instagram, letting his colorful feed lure his mind into relaxation.

Until his eyes landed on a post so adorable he found himself sitting up and tapping the little heart so hard he felt a mild protest shoot through his thumb. He couldn’t let the cuteness go without sharing it and leaned over his bed to retrieve his laptop, quickly opening Skype and initiating a call to his best friend. It took seven attempts before Yuuri’s face filled his computer screen.

“Hey, Phichit,” Yuuri said as Phichit watched him bend, the familiar motion of placing on blade guards. “Is there something wrong? Your calls almost sent my phone straight to an icy death at the hands of the resident anger ridden teen.” Phichit chuckled hearing Yuri P.’s protest through Yuuri’s phone speakers.

“Yuurriiii,” Phichit whined, leaning on his bent elbow, eyes gleaming at the picture Yuuri couldn’t see. “It is so cute!!”

“Hamsters, puppies or bunnies?” Yuuri teased. He was used to Phichit’s need to randomly share all finds of lovable fluff.

“Me!” Phichit squealed, as he promptly flipped the front of his phone to point it toward his laptop screen. “Look at me, Yuuri! I’m a chibi!” Phichit leaned his head around the side of the phone, waiting for his friend’s reaction.

Yuuri tried to focus on what was in front of him, squinting as he brought the phone screen closer to his face. “Did you draw that?” Yuuri examined the drawn version of Phichit’s free skate costume on the cherub faced cartoon character.  

“It’s fan art, Yuuri! You know I can’t draw,” Phichit’s hand gingerly touched the picture on his phone screen. “Magical_mistral an artist on Instagram drew it! I am going to die, it is so cute. I wonder if I could buy it? I need stickers… and a key chain! Oh and wait… do you think someone could make this into a poster? Or better yet a PLUSHIE!” Pausing only briefly to catch his breath, Phichit heard Yuuri’s giggle echo through his laptop speakers.

“Do it all, Phichit,” Yuuri laughed. “I didn’t know there was fan art for skaters.”

“I love you,” Phichit shook his head with a teasing roll of his eyes, “but you’re social media stupid. There is ton of art out there!”

“Is there a chibi of me?” Yuuri asked, looking excitedly at Phichit through the computer screen.

“Maybe…” Phichit said, continuing to stalk the Instagram account, “the art of you is generally a lot more explicit-”

“Nope,” Yuuri waved a hand in the air before covering his face, “I definitely do not want to know!”

Phichit giggled again, scanning through the pictures. “All of these are really cute though. Ever seen yourself as a mermaid?” He laughed again as Yuuri groaned. “None of them are as delightful as me though! Look at my chibi again!” Phichit flipped the phone back to show Yuuri the picture.

“Very cute,” Yuuri responded, the humor vibrating in his voice, “I gotta get back to practice though.”

“Look one more time!” Phichit exclaimed, pushing his phone back toward the computer screen. “Yuuri…”

“Yes, Phichit?” The question was endeared with their years of tolerance of the other’s weirdness.

“Just look at it,” Phichit sighed, “I’m… I’m reaching for the stars, Yuuri!”

“Then it’s perfect, isn’t it?” Yuuri laughed, “Bye Phichit!”

“Say bye to chibi Phichit!” he said, smiling back into the camera.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but returned the smile. “Goodbye chibi Phichit!”

“Goodbye Yuuri!” Phichit said twice; once in his normal voice and once in a high-pitched cutesy voice that he knew would be the voice of his chibi version.

When Yuuri disappeared from the call, Phichit immediately headed for the direct message option, determined to persuade the genius Magical_Mistral to let him create one thousand products of his chibi image.

And if he played his cards right, he hoped to convince the artist to create chibis of all his skater friends as well. It would be an absolutely perfect way to announce the cuteness revolution that would be Fun on Ice (a Phichit Chulanont production). Grinning to himself, Phichit hurriedly typed out a message to the artist, humming to himself out of pure joy and excitement.

Chibi Phichit became the official face of all his social media accounts and it wasn’t long before chibi Yuuri, Victor, Makkachin, Leo and Guang-hong joined his army of social media adorability. Phichit was happy to be the ringleader of the appropriately deemed “chibi takeover” leading his delightfully colorful troops into battle against the warriors of angst.


End file.
